


Death of a Mad Man

by wolfriver777



Series: A Cursed Future [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major character death - Freeform, Violence, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Death was inescapable and has always been sewn into the quilt of life and there's no stopping it.
Series: A Cursed Future [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590577
Kudos: 31





	Death of a Mad Man

**Author's Note:**

> This a briefly edited version of my extreme live write from the LU discord. The series is mostly vaguely connected. Please keep in mind the tags.
> 
> This series is very loosely connected so it is only necessary to read parts, 2, 3, and 4 in order.  
The basic premise is that the boys are not just going to each others Hyrule, but different periods of time. This allows them to see or hear about their own deaths.

The group had been split up for a supply run within Four's Hyrule. The sun was just beginning to rise when Four, Legend and Wind left a small and sleepy town. The late night run for supplies had been the last thing the three wanted to do but when the opportunity was close by they were hurried off by Time.

Staying the night in the town had Four on edge. Something hadn't felt right ever since they arrived in his Hyrule. Something always felt slightly off. He's been trying to ignore it but today the feeling seemed to be at it's worst.

The road towards the camp was a quiet one, only the sounds of nature keeping the group occupied on their trip. 

"There's a short cut over this way, it's easier to take in the daytime." commented Four as he began to take the lead from Legend and lead them through a patch of forest. The cool shade from the forest combated the rising sun in the distance. Blocking out it's glow of warmth and leaving the group to chill as they traveled through the forest.

Everything was peaceful around them but Four could feel the chaos within. Whether it be the usual thoughts in his mind or the sinking feeling in his stomach, he could tell something wasn't right. 

Light conversation kept the small group going through the forest. Exchanging between cultures and what not were the main topics. Wind loved to go on about his island home and Legend liked to share facts he had accumulated over the years. It keeps the conversation between the group steady. Even when Four only chooses to listen in and give little input.

They soon fell into an airy silence. The birds had stopped chirping and only the sounds produced by them could be heard. The silence that fell upon them made Four uncomfortable. 

Then he heard it, the sound that startled the woodland creatures away. The clashing of the swords from where the shortcut rejoined the main road. Shouts of curses could be heard as well. Perhaps his dreading feeling was but a simple gut instinct?

A quiet hush came from Legend as he took the lead again. Four fell back to allow Wind to take place in the middle of the group. The group crept quietly to the noise ahead. They moved off the shortcut's pah where they finally approached a viewing point to see what was happening. A fight. Two men, one vastly shorter than the other. It was Four. His dreadful day had arrived.

Crouching behind a log, but still able to get a good view, the group watched. Four pushed away the noises in his head as he focused on the scene in front of him. An only slightly older version of himself fought with a mad man, someone who had long since lost their mind. 

Twisty footwork, fast mechanics the two figures in front of them danced with their swords clashing every other beat. Four hated to be egotistic at this exact moment but his tactics were something else. 

The future's sword bashed against the man's in front of him. He dreaded this moment ever since he saw it. He will forever remember exactly how it plays out. The future knew how they hid behind the log watching. Yet he continued. Just like Hyrule had said, in more words than necessary, there was no changing fate and the future had accepted his demise to the mad man.

The crazed man sliced across the future's shoulder with his sword slicing down his arm in the process. The man in front of him let out a crazed scream of joy when the future dropped his sword to the ground. The mad man rushed to pick it up abandoning his own sword to the ground. Picking up the four sword had no effect on the man as he smiled with a crazed look in his eyes. The future had fallen to the ground trying to apply pressure to the open wounds. Blood continued to spill out of them regardless, soaking his clothes.

The mad man smirked with deranged look in his eyes. he gazed at the blade in his hand and looked over to the future. It only took a split moment for the man to fulfill what the voices in his head were telling him to do. Taking the four sword he looked down at the future showing a split moment of mercy before repeatedly stabbing him. The hero of the Four Sword was no more. The mad man took another split second before running away to drop the four sword to the ground.

The body of the hero laid lifeless on the ground. The hero of this time period lost, to a man who resembled his inner thoughts a little to well. The irony. Small creatures, the picori, crept out from where they hid, approaching the fallen hero's body with small things, seeds and such to commemorate him.

Four felt a rub on his shoulder that finally drove him to take his eyes away from the scene before him. "You okay?" Legend asked softly. Four remained silent.  
Wind gave Four a soft pat on the shoulder. The area around them felt airy.

Four gave a shaky nod as he stood up and began to lead the group to the body. It chilled Four to see a future version of himself, dead, his eyes still open. The future stared at him. It made Four uncomfortable. the few picori around scattered at the arrival of the group. 

Legend crouched down by the body closing the eyelids gently as Four picked up the four sword from the future. "I need to put this back." He commented softly.  
"The group can wait a little longer." agreed Legend. His quick agreement seemed slightly off but Four excused it. Wind's eyes remained on the scene a little longer. 

Wind found himself quiet as he followed the group. He hated the feeling of the impending doom he wished not to see of his friends or of his self. But death was inescapable and has always been sewn into the quilt of life and there's no stopping it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
